Dragon of the North
by IceBaine
Summary: Just a preview of a Work-In-Progress fan-fiction I'm writing...please let me know what you think? :D


The year is 428 of the 3rd Era, on the 8th day of Hearthfire. It's just been over a year since the Nerevarine had left for Akavir, after fulfilling the prophecy and casting down the Tribunal as false gods…just as Lady Azura promised. Within the capital city of Mournhold, in the land known as Morrowind—the land of the Dark Elves—lived a rich couple of Dunmer. Their names were Arya and Idrial, and together were the House of Varos of Mournhold. They gave birth to one boy, his name…is Ramyn Varos, the Prophesized Dragon of the North.

In the 4th Era, year 5, was The Red Year. It was now that Red Mountain erupted, and the entire island of Vvardenfell was destroyed. This was due to natural causes. Parts of surrounding providence of Morrowind were also affected by the catastrophy.

During the Argonian Invasion in the same year, a small mob of Argonians and Khajiits attacked the Varos home. But thankfully, Ramyn's family was renown in Mournhold, and the remnants of this aggravating rabble were put under arrest by the forces of House Redoran. One by one, they were bound to be servants to the family. This was because Ramyn's father, Idrial knew the Nerevarine. During the Time of the Bloodmoon Prophesy, where the Daedric Prince Hircine preformed the ritualistic hunt on the northern island of Solstheim, Idrial was visiting his brother Norwin in Skaal Village who was studying the Skaal and their culture. As luck would have it, when Hircine's wolves attacked, both Norwin and Idrial were saved by the Nerevarine, and sent off to safety sail away back home. Much bloodshed was brought upon the Skaal during the Bloodmoon, and these two Dunmer were the few to survive the ordeal unscathed.

After the invasion was put to an end in the 10th year of the 4th Era, the Varos family lived relatively in peace for about 4 more years. But on the 19th of Sun's Dusk, 4E year 14, the working slaves that had been put to work in the House of Varos rebelled. This uprising was started by an Argonian who went by the name of Ebon-Scale. For his skin was alike to Ebony, and his eyes were a blood-red that hungered for blood to be spilled! Khajiits and Argonians pillaged the house and set aflame to its walls. Ramyn was only eighteen at this time, still quite young for a Dunmer. But on the eve of this horrid night, when the moon was full the house lay quiet. The majority of the former slaves had fled away for their own freedom, but from just behind a wall leading into the family room, the Dunmer could see a sight that would forever haunt his dreams.

Before him, above their fireplace were his parents, both impaled upon crudely-made wooden hooks. Blood covered the walls after being sprayed from their corpses. Their eyes were bloodshot, and their faces bore screams of terror. Ramyn stood speechless, his jaw dropped and his eyes watered from tears but unable to cry. He then noticed another figure who appeared to be an Argonian enter the room, the roaring fire within the hearth masking his identity save for two glowing red eyes and scales black as the night. On his left cheek were three scar lines just below his eye, giving him a menacing presence.

He looked at Ramyn with a slight glare, and let out a short guttural snicker from his mouth. Sharp, boney white teeth shown in the light, like that from a beast. In the same deep voice, he hissed at the Dunmer: "Stay out of trouble, kid…if you know what's good for you!" And with that he made his way towards the window to the right of the hearth. Ramyn—instilled with pure fear from the sight before him—could not move, even if he wanted to, and stood silent as a ghost as the Argonian escaped the burning estate with a grappling hook and rope. But before he jumped from the window, he called out, "Shadow hide you!"

As he glanced back at his parents, dead before his eyes, a single point of anger lingered in his heart. A burning desire for revenge, blood for blood. He would find this black-scaled lizard and punish him! Whatever the cost, justice would be served.


End file.
